happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Table Flipper
Table Flipper is a season 98 episode of HTFF. Plot Maya is seen cleaning her hut at the shore and rest for a while. She appears to be hungry and sees something pinned at the coconut tree, which is a poster for someone who looking for a waitress job. Maya feels happy about it and immediately go into the mentioned location for the job. Hokahoka, who is actually works at the restaurant happily welcomes Maya and became her partner. Maya is ready to begin her job and go towards the first table but suddenly tripped into the table by a poster on the floor. Hokahoka just watch her painfully before picks up the poster and helps Maya out. Hokahoka gives Maya a tray of sushi to send it into another table. Maya seems need to be more careful and trying to sends it to Jammie until Clam happily screaming as he finished his meals. The tray anyway slipped from her flippers but tries to catch it, ended up tossed the tray into Clam's belly. Clam shoots out the eaten clams into Marlin at the counter, causing him to falls into the boiled water at the kitchen. Maya still wanted to continue the job and clean up the messes at Clam's table. She trying to hold the glass of water while cleaning the table but slipped from her flippers. Neo who just entered the restaurant get hit by the glass and shatters into pieces. She later tripped into the table by spilled water, also flipped the table and tossed some plates into Seth, which later slices him into pieces. Hokahoka came to help her to stand and clean the messes up while tells Maya to rest for a while. Maya sees the another customer at the other table and sends the food before she could rest for a while. Maya sends it to Nuppet and Quist but her flipper later bitten by Nuppet. Maya screams in pain before tosses Nuppet into somewhere. Maya tries to ran into the kitchen to aids her flipper but she stepped on the remaining broken glass, causing her to fall. Quist anyway wanted to take Nuppet back but tripped into the tank by Maya's shell. Quist succeeds takes Nuppet back until she aware of the group of piranhas inside the tank. Hokahoka ran to help Quist out but also tripped by Maya's shell. She trying to reach Quist's hand but slaps Nuppet into the window instead. Nuppet is unaware that he is at the middle of the road and later flattened by the car. Quist also not survived from the piranha's attacks. A few moments later, both Maya and Hokahoka are fired by the owner of the restaurant, Russell for the mess. Maya feels ultimately upset until Hokahoka shares her remaining sushi to her before both of them rest at Maya's hut. Inside the restaurant, Buck and Chuck are waiting for their meal until Russell arrives with the food, which later revealed to be dead Marlin. Moral "It's always been a bit flip." Deaths *Clam's belly is hit and sliced by a tray. *Marlin is boiled alive. *Neo is shattered by broken glass. *Seth is sliced into pieces by the plates. *Quist is eaten by the piranhas. *Nuppet is flattened by a car. Injuries *Maya is tripped into the table twice and have her foot impaled by a broken glass. Trivia *This marks Maya's first starring role. *The piranhas in this episode are similar to Russell's piranha. They might belong to Russell as Russell is the owner of the restaurant. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 98 Episodes